To Get The Girl
by Nik Nak17
Summary: Adam Ross was stuck in the friend zone and there was nothing he could do about it. But with help coming to him in an unreal way, can Adam finally get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This idea popped into my head today as I was riding the train! So tell me what you think cause I would love to know if I should keep going or not!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from CSI: NY, sadly. Oh and I don't own Kylie Flack either, she belongs to ten81CSI you should check out her stories and The Strip Tease Series, it's a collaboration with me! Oh! But I do own Niki Foxx! Whoohoo!! **

Adam Ross rested his head in his hand as he watched the girl of his dream flirt with some other guy. Well it's not like it mattered. She didn't notice him. Well she did, but only in a friendly way. Basically Adam was stuck in the friend zone when it came to Kylie Flack. And he wasn't even sure how to get out of it. Adam Ross needed help, big time.

As he watched Kylie giggle and swing her dark hair over her shoulder, there was a loud crash behind him. Adam jumped around to see a body lying through the table. Adam looked around hoping someone like Hawkes heard the crash and would coming running to help the victim. But no one was coming. To Adam it seemed like no one even heard the crash. He turned back to the table to see nothing was broken. The body was now brushing its…no her shoulders. Adam watched as the woman stood up through the table, as if it wasn't even there.

"Who...are…you?" Adam stuttered. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking.

The brunette stood up and shook her hair out. She brushed her side bangs out of her face and looked up at Adam with her big brown eyes. "Whoa what a rush."

"You…never…an…answered, my…question." Adam stuttered again. "And…why…are you…here?"

"Why am I here?" The brunette asked, "Did you really just ask me that? Why am I… where am I?"

Adam knew is stuttering was going to get worse. The brunette's aggressive tone was scaring him. And he could feel his whole body start to shake. It wasn't just the woman's attitude that was getting to him, it was the fact that she was there, standing in a table.

The woman could sense Adam's discomfort and let a broad smile come across her face. Adam suddenly began to relax; there was something about the smile that just soothed him.

"You're at the Crime Lab." He said, stuttering less then he thought he would.

"The Crime Lab…Oh! The Crime Lab! I know the Crime Lab!" The woman said as Adam gave her a questioning look. "Well I know of it. You see, I'm a cop."

Adam stood there, eyebrow raised. Did she just really say she was a cop? Humans don't stand through glass. It's impossible.

"Well, I was or am. I dunno if I'm dead yet." The brunette said, struggling herself to understand what was going on.

"Look," Adam started, holding his hand out to the girl, "You lost me? Now I'm a geek, but I'm confused."

"Alright let me set the scene for ya. My name is Niki Foxx and I work…worked… for the Narcotics Department. And the…what's today?"

"Friday."

Niki nodded her head. "Okay I was shot Tuesday. Right here. "She said, pointing to the spot directly above her heart. "And let me tell you, it hurts like a mother fucker. It is the most intense burning sensation of your life, like you wanna die. "

Niki sighed and looked down at herself. She walked through the rest of the table to get closer to Adam. "Now I'm not too sure if I wanna be dead." She said softly, "But anyway, my body is in a coma, and now I'm like a ghost or spirit or something trying to do the right thing. Because, apparently in reality I'm cold hearted selfish bitch. Well that's what God told me… maybe it was God. I'm not too sure. I mean He didn't look like Morgan Freeman. But then again what do I know?"

Adam watched as Niki struggled to explain her situation to him. He could tell she was just as confused as him. He watched as the girl looked down at herself again.

"So let me see if I'm following you." Adam said, trying to help the 'ghost' out. "You're in a coma and you spoke to someone who gave you an assignment to be selfless. But why? Is this so you get into heaven or live?"

Niki furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her face. "I'm not too sure. I wasn't completely paying attention. Being up there," She said, pointing to the sky "Is pretty surreal."

Adam nodded his head. "So what's this assignment?"

"Oh yeah!" She said, a smile jumping back to her face. "I have to help this guy Adam Ross. Apparently he needs to get laid."

"No I don't!" Adam shouted at her. "I'm perfectly capable of getting laid!"

"I'm guessing your Adam." She chuckled, "But no you obviously aren't. Cause why else would I be here trying to perform a selfless act?"

Adam rolled his eyes. He could see why this girl needed to perform a selfless act. "Look, I need help trying to get the girl of my dream." He looked out of the glass panel to see if Kylie was still standing there but she was gone. Probably long gone. He sighed as he turned back to face Niki.

"I'm guessing you're in the friend zone?" She asked. Adam nodded his head slowly. "That sucks balls. But don't worry. I'm here to…" She stopped short when something caught her eye. Actually more like a someone. Someone who was tall had dark hair, and amazing blue eyes.

"Hey Ross," The man said, popping his head into the lab.

Adam looked toward Niki and awkwardly stood there, waiting for her next move. The blue eyed man stood there, staring at Adam.

"He can't see me!" She whispered to Adam. She wasn't too sure why she whispered, if the man couldn't see her, he obviously couldn't hear her either.

"Yeah Flack?" Adam asked, his eyes quickly glancing back to Niki.

"Donnie?!?" She said with surprise.

Adam looked towards her. "What?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Whoa Ross, what is up with you?" Flack asked, raising an eyebrow at the young lab tech.

Niki watched as Adam tensed up. She herself started to get nervous. Niki suddenly felt herself jumping into Adam's body, hoping maybe she could control him.

"Whoa." She said, but heard Adam's voice. She raised her hand to her throat and watched as Adam's hand came up and scratch his beard.

"Look Ross…"

"Hey Donnie… Flack. Flack, yes Flack." Niki cut him off. She had to remember she was Adam right now. Adam Ross and she needed to act exactly like him. Too bad she didn't know how he acted normally. "Did you hear about that Narco cop that got shot?"

Flack raised an eyebrow at Adam. Yeah the kid did act strange but never this strange. "No, I didn't. Why?" He asked, clearly confused with the motives of the Lab Tech.

"Oh," Niki sighed, sounding upset. "Well I thought you would, since you're a cop. But what's her name? I think it was like Niki Foxx."

"Niki Foxx?" Niki could see that Flack recognized the name, but she could tell he wasn't positive.

"How many Niki Foxx's do you think are out there you…?" Niki started to flip out, but then she realized she was Adam, Adam Ross. "Yeah, pretty brunette, big brown eyes, amazing smile. Nice ass."

Niki watched as Flack realized it was the right Niki Foxx. "Do you know what hospital she's at?"

She had to think about it for a second. Okay, okay the bust was there, she thought, so I would have to be at… "Angel of Mercy Hospital. That's where I… I mean Niki is."

Flack nodded his head as he walked out of the lab and headed toward the elevator. Niki stopped out of Adam's body and shook her whole body. She had this completely strange feeling.

Adam turned to her and gave her a stern look. "What the hell did you just do to me?" He yelled at her. "I feel so violated!"

Niki rolled her eyes as she tried to brush herself off, but her hand kept going through her body. "You wish I'd actually violated you."

"Now I know why you needed to do this! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Adam growled at her.

Niki chuckled at Adam's attempt to scare her. How could she be afraid of someone who reminded her of a teddy bear? "Alright, alright. Who do you want in your pants?"

"Kylie Flack." He mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and looking toward the floor. He could feel his cheeks getting red. Great, he thought, what is this ghost chick gonna think about me now.

"No way!" She shouted, "I know why I was sent to you! Kylie is like my sister! This is perfect!"

"It is? You are? This is great!" Adam shouted, a smile coming to his face. "You're amazing!" He started jumping up and down, dancing around Niki. She had a broad smile on her face as she giggled at Adam's antics.

"You okay Ross?" A blonde hair hunk asked as he walked into the lab.

Adam stopped in his tracks and glared at the hunk in the door. Niki whistled at the man as he took of his lab coat. Boy does he have some guns, she thought to herself.

"Damn I wanna feel those arms." Niki said, purring at the man.

Adam looked at Niki and gave her a killer look. Niki shrugged her shoulders. Obviously this Ross guy knew nothing about her.

"Ross, you're acting stranger then usually." The man laughed at Adam. Adam lowered his head and rounded his shoulder. He had a hurt puppy look on his face.

Niki glared at the hunk. "Jerk." She looked toward Adam who started shaking again. She sighed as she jumped into Adam's body once again.

"No need to be a douche bag!" Niki growled at the hunk.

"Whoa," He put his hands up in defensive, "When did you grow a set of balls?"

"When I got tired of people like you, shitting all over me!" Niki growled and shoved Danny out of the way.

Niki jumped out of Adam's body and got that strange feeling all over again. There was no way in hell she was going to get use to that. She realized that Adam hadn't stopped walking, so she started to run after him. Niki went flying through a wall and ended up in the locker room, just as Adam entered.

"So you gotta ask her out. Like now!" Niki ordered Adam.

Adam sighed as he sat on the bench. "I don't know, Niki. I mean she's always flirting with stronger better looking guys then me

"But you have one advantage over all those muscle heads." Niki told Adam. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but it just phased through his body.

"What's that?" He asked, looking up at the ghost.

"You've got a hot spirit that is going to teach you everything you need to know!" She said, pointing to herself with her thumbs. "Now what are you going to be doing tonight?"

"I was going to a bar to watch my friend's band play."

"Good! Now you're gonna ask Kylie to come with us." Niki smiled.

Adam raised an eyebrow and let out a small snort. "Us?"

"Well I will be there to make sure things go smooth my friend. That is my job."

Adam shook his head at Niki who was standing in the bench. He was not going to get use to this ghost phase through object thing fast enough. It was freaky. Niki turned around and watched as none other than Kylie Flack walked into the locker room. She sat right where Niki was standing and began to shiver.

"Oh, I guess ghost are cold." Niki said, stating the obvious. She moved back and walked over to the other side of Adam. "Do it now!"

"So Kylie…" Adam said, starting to stutter a little bit. He grabbed the back of his neck as he continued, "If you….aren't…doing…any…thing…tonight…do you wanna…come…"

Niki rolled her eyes as she listened to Adam's stuttering grow worse. She didn't understand why he did it and she was completely lost on how he stopped stuttering around her.

"My friend's band?" He finished. Niki figured she missed some of it. Both spirit and man watched Kylie decided if she wanted to go out with the nerd.

Finally she nodded her head and let a small smile come to her face. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Adam asked, getting all excited.

"Don't overdo it." Niki warned him, "You don't want to look like a moron."

Adam tried to calm down. "I mean, cool." He corrected himself. He even gave her 'the nod'. "I'll pick you up at 7."

"7 it is." She said, smiling. She grabbed her coat from the locker and left the room.

Adam turned to Niki, a giant smile on his face. "You're amazing."

"Tell me something I don't know." Niki said, rolling her eyes, "Now let's give you ready to be datable!"

* * *

"Alright, let's start off with the basics." Niki said, pacing in front of Adam.

Adam was sat on his couch, which he had to turn around so Niki could use a chalkboard or at least have one. She wanted to look legit. Or that's what she said. Adam didn't really try to question her; he just let her do whatever.

"Okay you bring a coat, just so you can give it to her. Cause that shows if a guy cares about you or not." Adam nodded his head, signaling to Niki to continue. "Buy her drinks, but don't buy her too many, you don't want to make it seem like you're trying to get her drunk so you can take advantage of her."

"Do guys really do that?"

Niki rolled her eyes. He was so naïve. "Yes they do. Oh! Do not, and I repeat do not go past first base tonight!"

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because," Niki sighed shaking her head, "Let's say you suck at sex. And you give it up to the girl on the first date. She might not want to get to know you, because she doesn't want the suckish sex."

"Girls are really that shallow?"

Niki shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. Sex just kind of, tells you a little about the guy. But most girls wanna be pleased in bed, so if you can't do that, they really don't want to get to know you. That's why you really should wait till the third date."

"Alright, so bring a coat, buy her drinks, but not too many and don't go past first. Anything else?"

Niki tried to fold her arms but they fell right through each other. She sighed at her attempt to be normal. "Well, it depends on how the date is going. Don't worry. I got your back."

"Alright, I trust you." Adam said, wiggling his finger at her.

Niki giggled at Adam. She didn't understand how he was having trouble hooking Kylie. Yeah he was a little dorky and chubby, but he was cute and totally funny. And Niki knew Kylie dug a guy who could make her laugh.

"Now let's move on to wardrobe." Niki smiled. She turned on her heels and walked right through the chalkboard.

Adam rolled his eyes. He hoped if this all worked out, that Niki would be coming back to Earth. He would definitely miss her, spirit or actual person.

* * *

Niki stood by the bar and watched as Kylie and Adam danced on the dance floor. Niki sighed when she realized that two people could dance between them. She went to lean on the bar, but fell right through it and landed right on her ass.

"Great, just great." She mumbled, "So this is what the inside of a bar looks like." She jumped out of the bar when she realized the music had changed to a slow song. Niki shook her head at Kylie and Adam awkwardly standing out on the dance floor.

"Helpless children." Niki sighed. She walked to the dance floor phasing in and out of people. All shivering as Niki went through them. She could defiantly get use to that. She reached Adam and said into his ear, "Wrap your arms around her waist. Be like a few inches apart." Adam did as he was told and watched excitedly as Kylie put her hands on hands around his neck.

Niki stood back and watched as Adam failed at swaying his hips to the music. "Why are you such a failure at dancing?"

Adam wanted to roll his eyes at Niki, but he knew he couldn't. Kylie would see him, just like everyone else had today.

"You're killing me Ross!" Niki complained. She moved behind Adam and grabbed his hips and helped him sway to the music. "Holy shit! I just grabbed you and didn't go through you! I don't know how I did that! This is awesome!"

Adam was internally laughing at his spirit friend. Maybe it meant that she was doing well with her task and she was becoming human again. Yeah, that had to be it or else Niki was just learning how to be a ghost better. That didn't sound as good at all.

Adam brought his attention back to Kylie and her amazing blue eyes. Kylie smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Adam breathed in the scent of her shampoo and sighed with happiness. He could stay like this all night if he wanted to.

"Score!" Niki sang from behind them. "Who's the king? I am! Watch out! Dr. Niki is in the house!"

* * *

The trio had reached Kylie's apartment complex and were standing outside the lobby. Kylie handed Adam his coat back and looked him in the eyes.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said a small smile on her face.

Adam nodded his head. "Yeah, me too."

"Tell her you wanna do it again sometime." Niki said.

"We should do this again sometime." Adam added with a sheepish grin.

Kylie shrugged and looked down at her feet. "Maybe, I gotta look at my schedule."

Adam nodded his head and started to lean in for a kiss. Niki was proud she didn't have to tell him. Everything was moving in slow motion for her when she realized Kylie was trying to back away.

"Wait!" She shouted. Adam stopped what he was doing, afraid to move. "Pretend to brush an eyelash off her face! Now!"

Adam brought his hand to her cheek and pretended to remove and eyelash. "Sorry, you had an eyelash. Make a wish."

Kylie giggled softly at him. "You're so weird Adam."

"Yeah I know." He shrugged. "Well I'll talk to you at work?"

Kylie nodded her head. "Yes you will Adam. Good night."

Adam waved good night and watched as Kylie walked into her apartment building. He turned to Niki and gave her a questioning look as they both headed back to his place.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" He asked.

Niki sighed. "Because this wasn't completely a date to her. It was two friends going out."

"Oh." Adam sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

"Don't be mister gloomy!" Niki said, punching Adam in the arm. But her hand went right through him. "You have me! I'm going to get you out of this friend zone! I promise!"

Adam nodded his head. He didn't really want to talk about it anymore.

"I mean I don't understand why she put you there. I mean you have a very nice ass." Niki smiled and pinched Adam's ass, her hand not going through.

Adam jumped into the air surprised by the feeling of Niki's hand on his ass. Everyone on the street stopped and watched as a grown man shrieked and jumped into the air. Adam turned to Niki, his face red with embarrassment.

"I hate how half the time you can't touch me and half you can." He growled, not making eye contact with her.

Niki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I must be getting use to the ghost thing. Oh by the way I'm staying at your place tonight."

"Why?"

"Because staying at my place is gonna be all weird. Duh!"

**So you know you want to review and tell me what you think! Please? I'm begging here! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for ten81CSI for reviewing and thank you everyone for favoriting or adding this story to alerts! It really means a lot to me! Hope you keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Niki Foxx! Woot! And ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack. She's letting me borrow her!**

Adam rolled out of bed and rubbed his face. He had a rough night sleep. All his dreams were about Kylie. He wondered out of his room to see his ghostly friend watching the news. The reporters were talking about some cop who had been shot.

"They didn't talk about you did they?" Adam asked, moving into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"Nope, I don't even know why. Narco cops don't get the respect we deserve."

Adam sat at the counter and watched as Niki floated around. "So what did you do last night? Scare some poor defenseless kids?"

"Nah," Niki shrugged, "I just played some Guitar Hero."

"How did you do that?"

"I figured out how to control this phasing thing. Watch!" Niki said a large smile on her ghostly face. Niki went to slam her hand on the counter but it phased right through. Next she went to slap Adam across the face. Her hand made contact with his bearded cheek without a sound. Adam only knew he was slapped because of the stinging pain in his cheek.

Adam immediately grabbed his face and cried in pain. "Bitch! Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to show you I could control my phasing thing." She said innocently. Adam rolled his eyes and continued on eating. "Oh and another thing, I beat your high score at Guitar Hero."

"You what?!?" Adam shouted dropping his spoon on the counter. "How? You must have cheated!"

Niki let a pout come to her face and her big brown eyes grew big. "Me? Cheat? I would never do such a low and wrong thing!"

"You had to cheat! There is no other way to explain how you beat my high score!" Adam shouted at her.

Niki let out a small giggle. "Fine, I cheated."

"How?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." She let out a snort. "It's gonna be fun watching you try to figure out how I did it. And it's gonna be even more fun watching you try to beat it."

"You are a cold hearted bitch." Adam sighed shaking his head. He put his plate in the sink and started to head back to his room.

"What's on the agenda today?" Niki chirped.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Work, what do you have planned for me today?"

"I dunno. I think I'm just gonna wing it. Go with the flow. Give you advice as your love problems arise."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his bedroom door. As he started to get ready for work he realized that door wouldn't have stopped Niki. She would just phase right through without hesitation. And he knew she would do it to.

* * *

Adam and Niki stepped off the elevator and entered the Crime Lab. Adam had to admit it was kind of weird having a ghost follow your ever move. But the weird part was when someone would walk right through her. Adam would want to shout at them for just shoving past her; a few times he was almost close. But then he would remember she was a ghost and no one but him saw her.

"Hey," Niki said, attempting to nudge Adam. She went through him the first time, but got him the second. "Why is hunky jerk flirting with Kylie?"

"Because, according to him, he wants to tap that." Adam sighed, rolling his eyes.

Niki started tapping her nose and she went through the glass to get to Adam's Lab. "You need to have sex with Kylie." Niki suddenly blurted out. "And you better be damn good."

Adam looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "What? The other night you just told me not to go past first!"

"Well now since I know who you're up against, we have to change our game plan. Don't worry though. I've dated a lot of guys like hunky jerk, I know how they work."

"You don't even know hunky jerk…I mean Danny." Adam said, shaking his head.

Niki rolled her eyes. Adam knew nothing about girls. "Ross, Ross, Ross." She smiled, shaking her head. "I've been with tons of guys. I can read them easily. And I know Danny's type. Now we need to have a discussion on sex."

"Not here!" Adam shouted at her. "I mean I need to do some work."

"Alright, alright, I'll just float around and scare people I guess." Niki sighed.

Adam watched as she floated through the glass and wondered through the Lab. He let out a sigh as he sat in his chair and started running a DNA test on a hair found on a victim. As he finished the procedures he realized that a ghost was trying to help him get a girl. A ghost of some girl in a coma who just happened to know Kylie Flack. He couldn't decide if he was just that lame, or if it was a blessing.

* * *

Niki walked around the Lab, going in and out of every room. She even found Kylie telling some light brown haired woman about her date with Adam. She actually had a good time. Niki was impressed. They were definitely off to a good start.

As Niki continued her journey around the Lab, she found Don Flack Jr. standing in an office on the phone. Niki Foxx by nature was a curious person. She was curious about sex when she walked in on her second oldest brother doing it with some girl and she just had to try it for herself. She was curious about alcohol when her oldest brother threw a party and Niki just had to take a red cup of her own.

But when it came to Don Flack Niki wanted, no needed to know everything about him. She walked over and stood next to Flack to listen to his phone conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back in town?" He asked the person on the other end.

Niki didn't need to hear the voice on the other end; she knew exactly who it was. It was Don Flack Senior. And she knew the conversation was about her. She had to give Donnie some props, realizing to call the man that helped her ran away in the first place.

"She didn't want you to know." Flack Sr. said. "She missed the City, she wanted to come home."

"But you hid her from me, Dad!" Flack growled into the phone. "Why would you do that to me?"

Niki could picture Flack Sr. rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his son. He knew what Niki neglected to tell Donnie about. Flack Sr. knew why Niki left, he helped her find another job and for the first year he would send money ever month to help her get on her feet. He called her every birthday, every major holiday for three years.

"Because that's what she wanted. Donald, there are reason why Niki left and I'm not obligated to tell you. It's up to her to let you know."

"Well Dad, she can't! Because Niki's in a coma right now! And the doctors are saying she might not ever wake up!"

Niki's eyes grew wide as she stepped back. If she wasn't a damn ghost she knew her heart would be racing. She ran her hand through her straight brown hair. She wasn't even impressed with the fact she just grabbed her hair. Niki Foxx was scared, too scared. She may never be human again. And that thought scared her to no end.

* * *

Adam noticed that Niki had been quiet the whole way home. And he had noticed how unbearable quiet she was when he told her that Kylie had told him that she had an amazing time last night and she hoped they could do it again. Adam may have only known Niki for two days, but he could already tell she was a talker. Well it wasn't that hard, all she did was talk.

"What's up with you?" He asked as he threw his jacket on the chair.

He watched Niki shrug as she plopped down on the couch. "Nothing. Let's just worry about you okay?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Adam asked sitting next to her. He tried to rub her shoulder but his hand fell through her. It was weird. She felt so human to him, yet he would go and try to touch her and nothing. He just couldn't.

"I'm fine!" Niki snapped, "Let's just get you ready for sex. So tell me what you know about sex."

"It's basically a science." Niki raised an eyebrow at him, causing Adam to laugh. "Well if a girl moans that means she likes it and you should keep doing it. And you should be assertive and stuff like that. You gotta be confident."

Niki smiled at Adam. He had noticed she had an amazing smile. There was just something about it that made your day brighter and better.

"So what else do you know about sex?"

"Well I can tell you that you, you definitely like it rough. You like being in charge and being pinned down and slammed against a wall. You like waking up and finding bruises all over your arms."

Niki gaped at the geek in front of her. He was right. Even though Niki had slept with a lot of men and may not have known all their names, she knew for a fact that she had never slept with Adam Ross.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

Adam shrugged. "It's simple really. I mean you're bossy and aggressive. So it's obvious you would like it rough. And being in charge is in your nature. But when a guy tells you what to do, I bet ya you like it too."

"I'm impressed. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Easy. I'm a geek, we pay attention to girls. We listen to them and we just get them. Because for nerds, it isn't only about the sex. Like, yeah okay I've checked out your ass and boobs, but never when we're talking. My whole attention is on you and what you say."

"And you can't get Kylie?" Niki asked. She was surprised her best friend wasn't with Adam. They were perfect for each other. "You are basically everything she wants in a guy. I don't understand this. But anyway, do you think you know what Kylie wants in bed?"

Adam nodded his head. "Yeah, she wants it to be about her. She's a little self conscious. So to make her happy you have to make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, which she is."

Niki shook her head, a smile on her face. "Please call her right now and ask her out to this Italian restaurant in Little Italy for Tuesday. Trust me it's amazing and she'll love it." Niki threw Adam's phone at him and sat by his side.

"I don't know what to say." Adam said nervously. Niki saw his hands start to shake.

"Adam, that's why I'm here, I'll talk you through. Don't worry."

Adam smiled at Niki and dialed Kylie's number. His hands shaking slightly, but he knew he'd get through it because he had Niki on his side.

* * *

Niki looked Adam over and gave him a small whistle. "Lookin' sharp Ross."

Adam looked down at his outfit. He was wearing dark jeans and an orange dress shirt. He looked back up at Niki and gave her a sheepish grin. "Thanks."

"Alright," Niki said, clapping her hands together. Adam noticed how it didn't make a sound. "You have to get her into bed. So romance her. I know you can."

"But…what if…?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Adam, I'm going to be there. I will help you. Jeezs for a geek you really don't listen well."

Adam stuck his hands into his pocket and stared at the floor. "Yeah, I know."

"Now come on!" Niki said, phasing through Adam to get to the door. "If we don't hurry we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Niki had to admit the date was going rather smooth. Adam was saying all the right things and he was defiantly wooing Kylie. Niki hadn't even said that much to Adam the whole night. The only advice she had given him was be yourself because Niki knew Adam was what Kylie always wanted.

Kylie was having fun. This was the best date she had in a long time. With Adam he wasn't just trying to get laid. It was about two people trying to get to know each other. And Adam was so attentive. He was hanging on to Kylie's ever word as if she was telling him the secret to life. She loved it.

Kylie had excused herself to go to the bathroom and Niki took her seat. She gave Adam a playful wink as he let the childish grin play across his face.

"The date seems to be going well." Niki said.

Adam nodded his head. "Yeah, we just clicked. It's great!"

"Now remember you have to get her in bed."

"I know, I know. But what if I freak out or say something stupid?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "It's sex. The only talking you'll be doing is 'Oh yeah, please, do it again, more, more'." Niki said, faking the moans of sex.

Adam shook his head, wishing other people could hear and see Niki. That would have been a sight to see. "You're disgusting."

"I know." Niki smirked. "But don't worry I'll be nearby. I'll coach ya through it, if you need my help."

Adam nodded his head as he watched Kylie walk back from the bathroom. He stood up and met her half way, wrapping his arm around her waist. Niki nodded her head in delight as she followed the two out of the restaurant. She had to admit when Adam was confident he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Adam had invited her back to his apartment and Kylie accepted his offer. And now here they were stumbling to find Adam's bedroom. They're lips were locked, Adam's hands cupping Kylie ass, and Kylie trying to unbutton Adam's shirt. Finally they reached the room and Adam kicked the door shut.

Niki smiled to herself waiting for something to happen to her. But nothing. She was still there standing in the kitchen. Nothing was happening. Niki walked over to the door to listen in on what was going on. It sounded like they were about to have sex. Then silence.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, standing by the foot of his bed, his shirt undone.

Kylie pulled her knees to her chest, her icy blue eyes looking up at Adam. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I can…" Kylie could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id. "Sorry it's my brother I need to take this." Kylie stood up from the bed and answered the phone. "What do you want?"

Adam watched as Kylie's eyes became dull and it looked like her life was being drained from her.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear. "Alright, I'll be right there." She closed the phone and started running to the door.

Adam grabbed her by the arms. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "What's going on?"

"My friend," She whispered, "She's in the hospital, and she just took a turn for the worse."

Adam knew who Kylie was talking about. There was no one else that it could be. "I'll drive you." He said, letting her go.

Kylie nodded her head and walked out the door. Adam saw her walk right through Niki, who had a concerned look on her face. Adam followed Kylie's lead as he grabbed his keys of the counter.

"What hospital is you friend at?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Angel of Mercy Hospital."

Niki froze. If she was alive she knew her heart would be racing. She knew her breathing would become ragged. "Double check." She said barley above a whisper.

Adam nodded his head and grabbed Kylie's hand in his. "What's her name?"

Kylie looked Adam in the eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Niki Foxx."

**Now I know you wanna click the button and leave a review. I know you do. So please do it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! But I have a third chapter syndrome, which is when I wrote a story I never actually finish writing the third chapter! But I beat it! Go me! All for you guys! Which I can't thank you people enough! All my reviewers and those who favorited and stuff! Even those lurkers! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx and the Foxx family! OH! And Tony O'Hannelly! And ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack! Thanks for letting me borrow her! You all should check out her stories! She's a really awesome writer!**

Adam sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his arms wrapped around a crying Kylie. She hadn't been allowed to see her best friend yet. The nurse had told her that there were too many visitors in Niki's room. Unfortunately, none of the visitors would leave the room for Kylie. Not even her older brother.

Adam squeezed Kylie's shoulder. "Don't worry," He whispered into her dark hair, "She'll be okay, I promise."

Kylie nodded her head as she watched a blonde haired man exited Niki's room. His shoulders were slouched and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. His emerald green eyes looked tired, like he hadn't slept for days.

He stopped in front of Kylie and Adam and gave them both a small smile. "You can see her now. Well one of you." He let out a sigh as he left the waiting room.

Kylie stood up, her hand in Adam's. Her eyes were filled with tears. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to see her best friend like this. Niki had always been the tough one, the one who didn't take shit from anyone, and the one who didn't let anything stop her. But here she was, laying in a hospital bed in a coma; her chances of waking growing slimmer and slimmer each day. Adam nodded his head as Kylie slowly let go of his hand to see her best friend.

Suddenly Adam could feel the temperature drop right next to him. During the time he had spent with Niki, he had grown accustomed to the coldness she brought to a room. He looked around the room to see that he was alone. It was safe for Adam to talk to her. "So who was that?"

"Tony O'Hannelly," She whispered, "He was there when I…I got shot."

Adam nodded his head. He knew he didn't understand how she was feeling about this. He never had to witness his own death. "I'm sure he's taking this pretty hard."

"Yeah, I remember standing there, both of us laughing and then the shot and I remember hearing him shouting at me 'Niki Foxx if you fucking die on me I swear to god!'."Niki closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her brown hair fell around her face, hiding all her emotions.

The lab tech ran his hands through his rusty brown colored hair. He had no idea what do to or say. "Nik," He said softly, "You gotta listen to him. You can't just die on him, or Kylie, or Flack, or even me. We need you. If you give up, then it's like you giving up on all of us. Do you want to be that kind of person?"

Niki sat straight up, her hair flying backwards. Her jaw was tense and her browns eyes were fixed on the wall in front of them. Adam knew he was the reason for her sudden change in emotions. But it had to be done. She needed to know that.

A noise coming from the hallway caught Adam's attention. He looked away from Niki to see Danny Messer walking toward them, a smirk on his face. Adam clenched his jaw; he shouldn't have that smirk on his face. Adam watched as Danny sat down next to him in the same chair Niki was still sitting in. He waited for Niki to float out of him, a disgusted look on her face, but she didn't. It was a good minute before she did leave his body. And when she came out, she came out with a bang.

"That fucking dirty bag!" She shouted, her hands were in fists, "He cannot be thinking that! You dirty little fucker!"

Adam raised an eyebrow at her, unable to ask her what she was going on about.

"He's gonna try to get fucking pity sex from Kylie! That fucking creep of nature!" She yelled. Adam knew she wanted to punch him, but she'd probably go right through him. She wasn't concentrating on making herself able to actually hit him.

Danny stood up and started walking toward the room. Both lab tech and ghost turned to see him standing with Kylie, his hand on her hip. Adam hung his head; he knew he couldn't compete against Danny. He was everything Adam wasn't. Niki watched as Adam's spirits dropped. He was jealous of Danny, which Niki thought was stupid. Danny was a douche bag and she wasn't about to let Kylie Flack ruin a great thing with Adam just for some douche bag.

Niki jumped into Adam, knowing he wasn't going to do anything about Danny. She walked over to Danny and made Adam's hand tap him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Ross?" Danny asked, clearly annoyed.

"You fucking douche!" Niki shouted. She cringed at the sound of hearing Adam's voice and not her own. She brought his fist back and then flung it at Danny's face. He stumbled backwards but not as far as Niki liked. If her fist had done the punching Danny would have been on the floor wallowing in pain.

Danny adjusted his jaw and stared at Adam. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You wanna start shit with me now?"

Before Niki could make Adam say anything three men came racing out of Niki's room. She phased out of Adam and shivered. Adam looked around. He knew exactly what had happened, he just wasn't in control. He looked at the men around him. One was Flack, the other two he didn't know. Both had shaggy brown hair, just like Niki's. Both had to be around six feet tall, except the one with the dark blue eyes was taller and thinner. The brown eyed one, they were exactly like Niki's, had broad shoulders and looked like a football player.

"There's going to be no shit starting here." The brown eyed man growled. "My sister is in there and if you start shit so help you god…"

Adam began shaking uncontrollable. The eyes of these two were cold and they didn't even need to finish their threats to scare Adam. He could tell they would follow through on them.

"Danny started it." Kylie spoke up. "Adam was just looking out for me."

"You little fucker get the hell out of here." The blue eyed one growled this time.

Danny stumbled back and then made a bee line out of the hospital. He knew he could have taken on Adam, but those two dudes; there was no way Danny stood a chance against them.

A nurse had come running the second she heard the noise. Her face was grim as she stared at the crowd around Niki's room. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. It's past visiting hours." She said sternly.

"Come on Kales," Flack said softly, heading toward the exit.

Kylie nodded her head and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

Adam let out a sigh as he and Niki headed for his car. Tonight had been a strange night for both of them. One was dealing with their own death and the other was dealing with the death of someone they weren't supposed to know.

"So who were those guys?" Adam asked once they were in the car.

"My brothers. The one with the brown eyes is Joey; he's five years older than me. And the blue eyed one is Kevin, he's two years older."

"You guys close?"

Niki nodded her head. "Real close, when we were growing up it was just us. So yeah we're really close."

"I wish I had sibling to be close with." Adam sighed, turning towards Niki.

"Yeah they were douches most of the time," Niki laughed, "But when it came down to it we really loved each other and always had each other's backs."

* * *

The light of the TV flashed on Adam's face. He had been lying on the couch for nearly an hour mindlessly watching TV. He couldn't sleep. He was too busy worrying about Niki's lifeless body lying in a hospital bed. And he was worrying about Kylie and how hard she was taking this. Both Kylie and Niki had been telling him all about their crazy adventures and how close they were. It made Adam wish he had a friend like that growing up.

There was a knock at the door that caused Adam to stir. He wasn't expecting any visitors, especially at this hour of night. He padded his way to the door, tripping over one of his shoes as he went. "Coming," He moaned as the knocking grew louder. After undoing the locks, Adam opened the door to see Kylie standing there. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore dark jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I couldn't sleep," She said softly, "I can't stop thinking about how she could be gone."

Adam stepped aside and watched as Kylie walked into his apartment. Niki had appeared from her hiding spot with a smile small on her face. Kylie came to Adam from comfort; obviously Niki had done something right. Niki gave Adam a thumbs up and disappeared again.

Adam cleared his throat. "If you wanna talk, I'm here to listen."

Kylie turned to Adam and gave him a small smile. "That's what I was hoping for."

* * *

They had been at the hospital for a couple of hours before Kylie and Adam had to go to work. Adam told Niki that she could stay at the hospital or he would drive her home. She chose to stay. She wanted to make sure nothing would happen to her. She was floating around her hospital room just watching as her chest rose and fell. An older man entered his room a sad look on his face. His dark black hair was grayed, but his blue eyes were still as piercing as ever.

"Flack Sr." Niki whispered, knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

"Oh Niki," He sighed as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He grabbed her hand in his and shook his head. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you? But this time you had to go and get yourself in some trouble that I couldn't fix. That I can't control."

Niki bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She didn't know why she apologized, she hardly ever did. But when it came to Flack Sr., well he was the only one who could get an apology out of her.

"You know, I blame this on myself. If I hadn't let you leave in the first place you'd probably be married to Donnie right now and not lying in this hospital bed. You two could be on your honeymoon instead of one of you lying here and the other mopping around their apartment."

"Oh Daddy Flack, don't do this." She said, rolling her eyes.

"If you could hear me now, I know you would be rolling your eyes at me. But we would have made it work. I would have told your Mafia family to shove it up their asses. I know what my son needs and he needs you."

Flack Sr. shook his head. "I regret not telling Don where you went. If I had he would have flown out to Vegas and carried you home if he had to. There are so many things I wish I had done differently, instead of just letting you leave our lives forever. I'm sorry Niki, I truly am."

She sighed as she watched Flack Sr. let go of her hand. Niki watched as he stood up from his chair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Flack Sr. was a father figure to her and Niki appreciated him for everything he had done for her.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Joey Foxx sat in his baby's sister's hospital room. He never thought he would be in a position like this; watching his sister lay motionless in a hospital bed with machines beeping around her. If Niki saw what she looked like right now, she would have killed Joey. To see herself so vulnerable and weak, Niki would have flipped shit. But she was a Foxx and all Foxx's were strong and fighters and stubborn as hell, she wasn't going to lose this battle. And Joey wouldn't allow her to.

She was standing by the window watching her brother sit by her body. She was wondering what he was thinking. That was the problem with Foxx's; you never knew what was going on in their heads. They kept everything to themselves.

"Hey,"

Joey turned around to see Kylie Flack slowly walking into the room. "Hey."

"How's she doing?" Kylie asked, sitting in the chair next to him.

Joey shrugged. "Same shit as the day before."

"How are you doing?" She knew that the Foxx's weren't big on sharing their feelings, but it was worth a shot to ask.

"I'm holding up," He sighed, "I mean it just hard to see her like this. Ya know? She's my baby sister. I shouldn't be seeing her like this. And JJ, how am I supposed to tell my son that he may not see his favorite aunt again?"

Kylie just nodded her head. She knew her nieces and nephews wouldn't understand the idea of her never coming back.

"Can you watch her?" Joey asked as he stood up from the chair and stretched, "I have to pick JJ up from school."

Kylie shook her head. "Yeah, I will." She waited until Joey was gone before she sat in the chair closest to Niki. She just stared at her and wondered what to say. Seeing her friend in this state was too much for her. She couldn't even touch her best friend's hand.

After a few deep breathes, Kylie was finally able to grab Niki's hand. She used her free hand to wipe her eyes before the tears spilled over. "You know, this is what you get for leaving us." She finally said, "And then you come back here and didn't even tell us? This is God's punishment to you. You and my dad both. How could you do that to us? To Donnie? He loves you Nik!"

Suddenly the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just…" Kylie choked up, "Look, just get better, alright? Because I can't kick your ass if you're dead."

Niki had been sitting on the window ledge listening and watching as Kylie broke down. Kylie was always throwing religion at Niki. She wasn't a very religious person; she hardly ever went to church. Niki rolled her eyes at Kylie's threat. "You could never kick my ass Kales, you're too nice."

"I mean, I've been waiting for you to come back to New York for five years! And two of those five years you were here all along! I just can't believe you wouldn't tell us you were back. What were you so afraid of?" The tears were falling freely from Kylie's face now. She didn't care anymore; her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were becoming all puffy and red.

Niki shook her head. "Let's start off with; Foxx's aren't afraid of stuff. We just don't like to involve ourselves with certain things. So I was 'afraid of' your brother's love for me and my Mafia family. You know? They hate cops."

"Why did you leave Nik?" She asked, "Was it because of Donnie? Did someone threaten you?"

"They didn't need to threaten me. I know what they are capable of."

"And another thing! You told my dad but not me?"

Niki rolled her eyes. "Well he didn't try to get me that god damn happy ending you always want."

Kylie shook her head. She felt horrible questioning her friend when she was like this. "I'm sorry. So there is this guy Adam that I think I really like. He's smart, cute, funny, and just all around amazing. You would think he's such a nerd."

"Yeah, but he's a great guy. And I hate the fact you can't hear me."

"He just makes me giggle so much. And you know I love a guy how can make me giggle. He's been staying by my side through this whole thing. You would really appreciate him for that."

Niki nodded her head. "I do, I really do."

Kylie felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She pulled it out of her front pocket and read the text message from her brother. She looked back at Niki's lifeless body, a sad look on her face. "Look, Donnie was dating this Angell and they were pretty serious. But a few months later she was killed. He was devastated. But if you die, I don't know if he can handle that."

Niki watched as Kylie walked out of the room and into Adam's arms. She heard about that Angell chick's death, but she didn't know about her and Donnie. Frankly, she wasn't too sure if she wanted to know about that.

* * *

Flack walked by his baby sister and Adam and entered his former girlfriend's hospital room. He had been here so much the past few days. But he never had time alone with her. Her brothers hardly ever left the room and when her Uncles came Flack wasn't allowed anywhere near the hospital, if he valued his life. He sat at her bedside and grabbed her cold pale hand in his.

"Nik," He said softly, shaking his head, "Why would you do this? Why would you and my dad keep this from me? The fact you've been in New York for two years…with you in my life it could have changed the past two years for me."

"Donnie, please don't do this." Niki sighed. She floated to the other side of the bed. She looked directly at Flack's teary blue eyes.

"I don't get why my dad wouldn't tell me you were back or even where you went. He knows how I feel about you. He knows my life is so boring and sucks without you. How did you get him to lie to his own son like that?"

"It wasn't easy; let me tell you that one." She said with a small laugh.

Flack brought his hand and Niki's to his lips. "I said I love you and I that I wanted to spend forever with you and the next thing I know you're gone. You didn't even give me a reason or say goodbye. If you had told me what was wrong, I would have fixed it. I would do anything to be with you."

"You can't fix the Mafia. You can't change their ways. It was been this way for years. We can't marry cops." She growled. She didn't know why she was trying to explain this to him. Flack didn't even know she was sitting across from him. He didn't know Niki could hear everything he said.

"I still love ya Nik, and if you don't make it, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Niki swallowed hard and looked out the glass panels to see Adam standing there, Kylie wrapped in his arms. Niki's big brown eyes were wide with fear and anxiety. Adam just wanted to run in there and comfort her, but he couldn't.

* * *

Kylie closed her eyes so she couldn't watch Donnie come close to tears. She looked up at Adam, who watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I hope she makes it." Kylie whispered.

"She will." Adam nodded his head. He wasn't just trying to reassure Kylie, he was trying to reassure himself as well.

"Adam, I don't think I could get through this without you. I really need you."

He nodded his head and bent down to kiss Kylie on the forehead. When he looked up, Adam watched as Niki suddenly began to fade away. She had a frightened look on her face and Adam tried his best not to freak out. As fast as she fell into his life, Niki was gone. Adam's eyes were glued to Niki's body lying in the bed. If she had disappeared that meant she must have gone back to her body. Because Kylie said she need him and he didn't need Niki anymore. She had done her job which meant she could come back to Earth. Or at least that's what they both assumed. Adam waited for Niki to sit straight up and just be like 'What the fuck?' But it didn't happen. She didn't sit up. She didn't even move. The only thing that did happen was Niki's heart monitor began to slow down. Her heart rate dropped. And then suddenly the sound of a flat lining heart filled the room.

**Hope you guys liked it! And I hope you guys review pleeease! Those are what keep me motivated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another update for ya! Wooohoo! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing and just plan old reading this story! You guys are awesome! Oh the stuff in italitcs is what Niki is seeing. You'll understand when you're reading it. hahaa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Niki Foxx and the Foxx family. ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack, but she lets me borrow here. Oh check out her stories! They are really awesome!!**

bright white light filled the entire space that was filled with nothing. Niki wandered around, trying to figure out where she was. She knew she wasn't on Earth. She had to be in Heaven, or at least where ever she was supposed to be. She continued walking until she saw a brown haired woman with chocolate brown eyes standing before her. Niki raised an eyebrow; having no clue who this person was.

"You must be the infamous Niki Foxx." She said with a sly smile and her arms across her chest.

"Is infamous the bad one?" Niki asked. The woman nodded her head. "Then yes that would be me. And you are…?"

"Jessica Angell."

"Oh it's you." Niki growled. "You died, and you were dating Donnie."

Angell rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you can say that."

Niki raised an eyebrow at her. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "What's that suppose to mean? I mean Kylie told me he was devastated when you died. And if he was devastated you two had to have had something good."

"We did," She shrugged, "It's just that I felt like I was always being compared to you, especially by his parents…"

"Oh they loved me!" Niki interrupted her.

Angell rolled her eyes. "I could tell. And Donnie still has pictures of you two around his apartment. Oh don't get me started about how many times he called me Niki."

"Oh that's rough."

"Tell me about it. Did you two fight a lot? Cause it happened the most when we were fighting."

Niki nodded her head. "Yeah we did. But it was because we're both super stubborn and we usually have two totally different points of views on things."

"Oh I could tell. One time we were fighting about something stupid and I finally realized he was right, so I told him that. And then he goes off and shouts, 'Niki! Can't you just listen to logic for once?!?'"

"Yeah that happened a lot. So can I ask you why I'm here? Am I dead or something?" Niki asked.

"I have to show you how your death affected others around you."

"So I'm dead." Niki sighed as she dropped her head.

"Eh," Angell shrugged, tilting her head to the side, "Maybe, it depends. There is something that's holding you back and that's why you have to do this."

Niki raised her eyebrow and gave Angell a questioning look. "Alright… well…how long have I…'been dead'." Niki asked as she used air quotes.

"It's six months later. So everything is really raw still. Now if you'll follow me, our first stop will be Joey Foxx." Angell said, waving for Niki to follow her.

* * *

_Joey Foxx sat on his couch in the middle of his apartment watching the news. He let out a sigh as he watched a picture of his baby sister flash onto the screen. The NYPD had finally caught the bastered that shot Niki. The son of a bitch who put her six feet under. Joey slammed his fist on the couch and flipped the channel as fast as he could. He lurched forward and placed his face in his hands. The past six months had been rough on him; for everyone. _

_Joey lifted his head up when he heard little feet walking into the room. He flashed the Foxx grin to a small boy with brown hair like his father and late Aunt._

"JJ…" Niki whispered, "Oh JJ."

"_Hey buddy." Joey said, pulling his only son up onto his lap. _

"How old is he?" Angell asked as she watched the boy look up at his father with those big brown eyes.

"6, he's turning seven this July."

"_Daddy, I miss Zia Niki." _

_Joey nodded his head slowly. Every day since Niki had died JJ would ask about her. Where she was, why she left, and if she was coming back soon. "I know bud, so do I. But she's always gonna be with you."_

"_Where?" JJ asked, his brown eyes lighting up with hope._

"_Right here," Joey smiled, pointing to his son's heart, "This is where you're gonna keep her memory alive. Cause you know Zia Niki would not want to be forgotten."_

_JJ let out a small giggle. "No way! You can't forget Zia Niki!"_

"_That's right," Joey chuckled, "Alright pal; let's get you ready for football practice!"_

"Obviously you leave an impression on everyone in your life." Angell stated.

Niki gave Angell the Foxx grin. "It's the smile that gets their attention; it's the personality that keeps them around."

"Good to know," Angell laughed, "Alright let's move on to someone else who has a smile like that."

* * *

_From the park bench Kevin Foxx watched his twin girls swinging and laughing on the swings. They reminded him so much of Niki when she was their age. Especially Chris. She was a dare devil just like her Aunt._

"They're twins?" Angell asked, "They look nothing a like!"

Niki just smiled. "Christina, or Chris as she likes to be called, is all Italian. She's got the dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, just like me and my brothers. But Alana, she's the Norwegian one, fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, just like her mom."

"That's interesting. How old are they?"

"They just turned five. It was an interesting party. Chris is such a tomboy and loves sports and Alana's a girly girl who loves princesses and that kind of stuff."

"I can tell." Angell nodded, turning her head back to the scene before them.

"_Daddy!" Alana shrieked from the swing._

_Kevin stood up and saw that Chris was on the ground, holding her knee in her hand. He went running over to his daughter and knelt beside her. She looked up at her father with those big brown eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. She was exactly like Niki._

"_Baby, what happened?" Kevin asked as he tried to examine Chris's knee._

"_I jumped off the swing," Chris sniffled, "Zia Niki taught me how to do it. She said when I was old enough I could do it. I asked when I would be old enough and she said she would tell me. But since she's gone…" The tears started rolling down her cheeks, "I just thought…"_

_Kevin picked up his daughter and carried her back to the bench. He turned to Alana and put up five fingers indicating she only had five more minutes. Chris quietly cried into her father's neck. He started rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "I know sweetie, I know. But Zia Niki would be proud of you. Taking matters into your own hand, that's something she always did. That's why so many people respected her. You're gonna be just like her, I can tell."_

Niki started chewing on the inside of her cheek. She didn't realize her death would have that much of an impact on her brother's and their children's lives. It was killing her to see her family like this.

"You think that's bad, wait till you see how your dad is handling this." Angell said, interrupting Niki's thoughts.

Niki raised her eyebrow. "My dad? You're joking right?"

"No," She said, shaking her head, "Follow me, I'll show ya."

* * *

_The wind howled as an older man stood in front of the grave of his daughter. He's 28 year old daughter. This wasn't supposed to happen. Anthony Foxx was not supposed to live longer than his daughter; his baby girl. He had done so much in life to try and protect her, but here he was, starring at the grave stone that read his baby's name._

"_Oh Bella," He whispered, shaking his head, "Perché? __Potrebbe come questo succede?"_

"What's he saying?" Angell asked, not knowing any Italian.

"He's asking how could this happen." She whispered.

"_Bella, I thought leaving you would make you safer apparently I was…" Anthony stopped in his tracks. He couldn't say that. Because in short, it was a lie. She wouldn't have been any safer in the Mafia then if she was a cop. "No, I can't say that. It's not true. I know you resent me for leaving but I had too."_

Angell looked over at Niki, who was standing there, her arms wrapped around her. She could see that her eyes were starting to water up. And they hadn't even gotten to the worst of it yet.

"_You became so much more than I expected from you. __And I am just, I'm so…Sono così orgoglioso di lei."_

Niki gasped at her father's words. She always swore she had disgraced him. That he couldn't stand what she became. He had never shown up at any of the major events in her life. How could he have been proud of her?

_Anthony wiped his eye before a tear could roll down his cheek. "You meant the world to me. I didn't want you to grow up like me. I didn't want you to be a true Mafia Bella. But I didn't expect you to go off and become a cop. But you were happy, così felice. And there is no way I could have taken that from you."_

"Daddy," Niki whispered as she bit her lip, "Oh Daddy."

"_When you left for Vegas, I knew why you left. You got scared. You were afraid of what we would do to that cop boy of yours. Kevin really messed him up and we thought that would scare him away, but it didn't. Che l'ha fatto fa per lo tenere intorno?"_

"Nothing, he just è caduto innamorato di me." Niki sighed, ignoring Angell's questioning looks.

_Anthony knelt down and ran his hand over his daughter's name. It just didn't make sense to him. He didn't understand how he could live longer than his own child. He was supposed to grow old watching her grow up and live life. He was supposed to see her get married, even if it was to that cop boy, and she was supposed to give him grandkids. Yes he had three already, but none were from his baby girl. His baby girl. Anthony couldn't wrap his head around it, he would never see his baby girl again. He would never be able to tell her how proud he was of her. He would never be able to tell her how much he loved her. She would never know how much he cared. She was never coming back._

_Anthony stood back up and looked at the grave for one last time. __"Arrivederci Bella, lei ha significato il mondo a me. Nonostante lei non saprà mai."_

* * *

"You okay back there?" Angell asked, looking over her shoulder.

Niki hadn't said much since they had seen her father. She didn't know he actually cared. And she had no idea he was proud of her. "Yeah, I'm fine," She finally answered, "Just a little shaken up. That's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

Niki shook her head vigorously. She wasn't one to share her feelings. She hardly shared her feelings with Kylie and Flack, why would she want to share them with a complete stranger? "Where are we going next?" She asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flack."

"That should be interesting." Niki commented, shaking her head as she followed Angell.

* * *

_He sat on his favorite chair, an old picture in his hands. His finger traced the outline of the young girl's face. She had the famous Foxx grin on her face, excited about playing hockey with the big boys. Don Flack Sr. let out a sigh as he began to remember the day the picture was taken._

_Niki had always been the one of the few girls, sometimes the only one, to play sports with the guys. It was her thing. She would play any sport the neighborhood boys wanted to play and she played them well. And she was always the toughest one out there. Niki Foxx wouldn't let any of those boys get the best of her. If they gave her crap about a girl playing with them she would go and deck them or give them a hit they would never forget. _

_Don Flack Sr. and Donnie Jr.'s hockey coach watched as the neighborhood boys and Niki and Kylie played roller hockey. Kylie was in goal and Niki stood in front of her. Niki always promised Kylie none of the actually hockey players, like her brother, would get a shot off. And she usually always followed through. The game had gotten rough since the score was tied and it was almost time for dinner._

"_You gonna take the girls out?" Donnie's coach asked._

_Flack Sr. shook his head. "No. Niki's not gonna let anyone take a shot, Jim. She one of the best defense players out there."_

_Jim nodded his head as he watched Donnie Jr. skate down to the goal with the puck. He was one of Jim's best players and he was sure Donnie would score and end the game. But he was wrong. Niki skated up beside him and threw her shoulder and hip into Donnie's side. He went tumbling to the ground as Niki took the puck and passed it up. Her offense had the advantage and one of the boys took the shot and score._

_Jim turned to Flack Sr. a look of shock on his face. "Does she want to play hockey?" He asked._

_Flack Sr. had chuckled at the memory and looked back to the picture. Lorene had taken it before Niki's first hockey game on Donnie's team. She insisted on getting both her son and Niki in the picture both in their uniforms and with their hockey sticks. After a few complaints both took the picture for Mrs. Flack's sake._

"_What are you laughing at Puck?" Lorene asked as she looked over his shoulder._

"_She was so excited about this game." Flack Sr. smiled, "She sure showed those boys what's what."_

_Mrs. Flack nodded her head as she sat across from her husband. "And she sure proved everyone wrong. That was her thing. Niki loved proving people wrong."_

"_Lorene, this is all my fault," Flack Sr. said, shaking his head, "If I had tried to convince her to stay or just told Donnie where she was…"_

"_Puck, there was no way of changing her mind. Once she got the idea in her head that if she married Donnie we'd all be done for…you know Niki wouldn't want to put us in that kind of danger."_

_He shook his head as he put the picture frame down. "No I could have told Donnie and Kylie where she was going. They could have stopped her. Donnie could have gotten on that God damn plane and carried her off."_

"_And she would have gotten right back on the second she saw the opportunity. Puck, don't kill yourself over this, she could have died even if she stayed in New York."_

"_No, she'd probably still be alive. If I just didn't hide her from everyone…"_

"_Donald!" Lorene shouted, trying to get her husband's attention, "You can't do this to yourself. You can't play these what if games. Yes our son lost the girl he was madly in love with, yes our daughter lost her best friend, and yes we lost a third daughter to us. But we can't dwell on this. Niki wouldn't want this."_

_Flack Sr. pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. His wife was right. Niki wouldn't want them mourning her death. _

"_You know she would be thinking she doesn't deserve all this. That we shouldn't be this affected by her death. She could never grasp her head around the whole idea of people caring for her that much." Mrs. Flack added._

"_You're right," He nodded his head, "Her family really screwed with her head. 'Watch your own God damn back cause you never know who wants you dead'. She was always telling me that."_

_Lorene took the photo from her husband and stared at the young girl in the photo. "Such a beautiful bright young girl, with so much potential."_

"_And so much more potential that she never got to use. She could have been a great Narcotics Officer." Puck added._

"_How ironic," Mrs. Flack chuckled, "A Mafia Bella working her way up the chain in the NYPD."_

"_No, that was just Niki trying to show the world that she can do whatever she wants and nothing was going to hold her back."_

* * *

"Rough stuff?" Angell asked.

Niki nodded her head. "Big time. It's tough, you know? Seeing how my death is affecting everyone and there is nothing I can do about it."

Jessica let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She learned that Niki was stubborn, but she didn't think this would be this tough.

"So what about Donnie and Kylie…and Adam? How are they handling this?" Niki asked pulling Angell from her thoughts.

A smile came to her face. If anyone was going to make Niki Foxx figure out how she was going to get back to Earth then it would be those three. They were Niki's last hope. And Angell prayed for their sake that Niki got it right.

**Oh I'm hoping with some of the Italian you can figure out what is being said. At one point Mr. Foxx ask what Niki did to Flack or something along those lines. And Niki answers he feel in love with me. And the last thing Mr. Foxx says is Goodbye Bella, you meant the world to me, though you will never know it. Thanks for reading! Please review! That would be awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello there everyone! I know it's been awhile but I've been busy with life. You all know how it is. Hope you guys enjoy after this loooong break! hahahaa. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niki Foxx and Vinnie Foxx. And ten81CSI owns Kylie Flack and she's so nice to let me borrow her. And you should check out her stories cause they are really awesome! Enjoy!**

_The musty smell of sweat filled the bar. The dance floor was crowded with bodies clinging to each other. A blue eyed detective sat on the barstool, his white long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows and this first two buttons undone. He brought his beer bottle to his lips when he felt a pair of small hands slide down his thighs. He turned around, a smile on his face, as he stared into her twinkling light brown eyes._

"_Hey, I'm so glad you called." She said, her hand moving closer to his groin._

"Holy fuck why are you showing me this!" Niki shouted, "This is completely unnecessary! What the fuck does he think he is doing?!?"

Angell gave Niki a smirk, "He's just trying to get over you."

"But being over someone else?!?" Niki asked angrily, "Dude she even has fake boobs and she dyes her hair brown! And look at her tramp stamp! That fucking whore!"

"I think you have two tramp stamps. You know she kind of looks like you." Angell stated.

Niki folded her arms across her chest and shot Jess a look. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me. He's trying to fucking replace me? That's just great."

"Don't worry; he did the same thing for me. It's just what he does when he loses someone he cares about."

"Oh so you're gonna tell me we look alike now?" Niki asked, seizing Angell up. They both head brown hair and eyes, but Niki's were darker.

Jess looked down at her feet. She got a choking feeling in her throat. After dating Flack for a while she noticed her similarities to Niki. It was obvious. But she always hoped that if she was with him long enough, Flack would forget about Niki. But Angell never got that chance.

Niki's eye grew wide the second she saw Jess's reaction to what she said. She hadn't meant to say that. Or at least she hadn't meant it to come out like that. And she didn't think it was true.

"Uh…that was…uh…cold…I'm…uh…" Niki stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck, "My bad. I didn't…"

"It's okay, I figured it out. Don't worry." She interrupted Niki.

Niki nodded her head and looked back at Flack. She growled as she watched her Donnie and some bimbo walk out of the bar together, hand in hand. Niki tightened her fists and clenched her jaw. Angell noticed that Niki looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Maybe we should go see Kylie now." Angell suggested. Niki nodded her head and followed Jess to their next stop.

* * *

_It was one of those rare days off for Kylie Flack and she was spending it sitting on the couch, watching old movies of her and Niki. It was one of the only things she did lately, besides work. Her life had been pretty sad since her best friend died. __She ate, she hardly slept, she worked all the time and when she wasn't working she was at home, watching home videos._

_On the TV screen both girls were dancing together, their hair flying all over the place. It was Kylie's 21__st__ birthday and now both girls could finally drink legally. And at this moment both girls were very intoxicated. The girls turned toward the camera, their arms wrapped around each other._

"_I'd like to wish my bestest friend on Earth a happy fucking 21__st__ birthday!" Niki said, the Foxx grin plastered on her face, "And we're celebrating Miami Beach style. So Mommy and Daddy Flack you will never ever see this video!"_

_Kylie laughed at her intoxicated friend. She could hardly remember what happened that night. The only thing she did remember was waking up the next morning on their apartment couch and watching Niki sneak some guy out of the room. Typical Niki Foxx._

"_Hey is that you laughing?" Adam Ross asked his girlfriend. He sat down next to her on the couch as she turned off the TV. _

"_Eh," She shrugged, blowing off his question. Her relationship with Adam hadn't been the same since Niki died. _

"_What were you watching?" He asked._

_Kylie rolled her eyes. "None of your business. And why did you clean the dishes last night? It was your turn and you didn't. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_Because I came home late from work and I just wanted to go to sleep…"_

"_Well I wanted the dishes to be clean but that didn't happen!" Kylie shouted as she stood up. She grabbed her jacket and keys and started heading toward the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To work."_

_Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "But today is your day off…"_

"_I'd rather be at work then spend my day off with you!"_

"What the hell? That's not supposed to happen!" Niki shouted, "What happened to them?!?"

"No one really knows. After you died Kylie just started taking her frustration out on Adam. And he takes it." Jess shrugged.

Niki shook her head. "This is crazy! I worked so hard on trying to get them together and now this! All my hard work wasted!"

"If that's bothering you wait till you see what's next."

* * *

_Kylie Flack sat at her desk, her head in her hands, her desk at unpleasant reminders of Niki all over. She didn't want to hide them, she wanted to remember Niki, but she couldn't always look at them. It hurt to see her and her best friend together, smiles on their faces and laughter in their eyes. But Niki wasn't laughing anymore. _

"_Hey Shorty," Danny Messer said as he stepped into their shared office. Kylie lifted up her head and gave him a small smile. "Uh…Flack didn't show up to work…again."_

_Kylie let out a moan. This was the third time her brother had skipped out on work. She told him he should stay on leave longer but he thought it would be better for him to work, keep his minds of her. Yeah going to work as a cop will definitely keep your mind off of a girl who died on duty. Kylie couldn't understand her brother._

"_Mac's gonna want to talk to you. You gonna tell him what he's really doing?" Danny asked. He knew what his best friend was doing. The first time he missed work Danny went off in search for his friend and found him at a bar and to be blunt, Flack looked like shit._

_Kylie rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm going to tell him that my brother is off at some bar drinking is life away because of a girl. A girl that broke his heart. A girl that may have not been worth his time. She was such a bad girlfriend. She'd flirt with tons of other guys while he went to the bathroom or when he walked out of the room. Guys would buy her drinks while she was out with Donnie and she would accept them! And act as if Donnie wasn't even there!" Kylie started to rant._

"_Shorty, you don't mean that…"_

"_She was such a whore! Such a whore. Guys would try to get all over her, and sometimes she led them on. She was a tease too. I mean looked at her!" Kylie shouted, turning a picture toward Danny._

_Danny took the photo in his hand and looked at the picture. It was of both girls at the beach. His eyes landed on Niki wearing a skimpy bikini and her belly button ring glistening in the sun. He also noticed half of two overlapping hearts tattooed in her right hip._

"_Kylie, she's hot…"_

"_Wow way to be like the 94% of guys that meet her!"_

"_You're hot too!"_

"_It doesn't matter, when I'm next to Niki, it doesn't matter." Kylie sighed shaking her head._

"Aw Kales, don't say that, please." Niki sighed, "You know it's not true. We're two different people Kales, two different people."

"_Donnie deserved better." Kylie said shaking her head, "But for some odd reason, they were good together. They just fit so well together. But Niki freaked out and couldn't handle a commitment. She was afraid. Of all things she could be afraid of…"_

Niki rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! That's totally better than being afraid of something stupid. Like…bees."

"Yeah, but if you knew he cared that much about you…" Angell started.

"It's not like that," Niki sighed, shaking her head, "It wasn't him. It never had to do anything with him. It was me. It was always about me."

* * *

_The drive to bar was a pain in the ass for Kylie. It was rush hour and the bar, La Sbarra, was a good distance away from the Crime Lab. Kylie had just clocked out when she got a call from Niki's oldest brother, Joey, and the owner of La Sbarra. Apparently Donnie had stumbled in there demanding for something to drink. Joey realized that he was already drunk enough and offered him a water and Flack flipped shit on him. Kylie rolled her eyes as she parked her mustang and walked into the bar._

_Joey looked up and smiled at Kylie when she walked in. "Hey Blue eyes, how's it going?"_

_Kylie rolled her eyes. She hated that about the Foxx's. In the most stressful situations they could somehow display this calm and cool front, they even made jokes about what was going on. _

_Joey noticed the look he was getting from Kylie, mostly cause of her eyes. "Blue eyes, calm down. Your brother is fine. My boys didn't hurt him too much."_

"_Oh you were able to keep your Mafia boys civilized?" Kylie asked, her eyes narrowing._

"_Ehi! Guardarlo!" Joey growled, "He may be a cop, but he's taking my sister's death pretty hard. He really cared about her and that makes him okay in my book." Kylie nodded her head. "He's in the back room. You can talk to him there if you want."_

_Kylie nodded her head again and wondered to the back room. She opened the door to see her brother sprawled out on the couch, his feet dangling over the side and his arm covering his eyes. Kylie sighed as she pulled a chair over to the couch. _

"_Hey Donnie," She said softly, knowing his head was probably pounding, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" She shouted when he didn't acknowledge her._

_Flack sat right up and turned toward his sister. He's eyes were bloodshot and his breath smelled of liquor and he smelled of cheap perfume. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_What the fuck is wrong with me?" Kylie asked, astonished that her brother would even ask that, "I'm not the one drinking their life away and going home with random whores!"_

"_Look you don't understand. You'll never understand."_

"_Oh really? How so?" Kylie asked, folding her arms across her chest._

"_Look Niki didn't go off breaking your hear three times."Flack sighed._

"_Three?" Kylie asked. The only times she could think of was when Niki left him when he proposed and when she died. "Donnie, I think you drank too much. It was only twice."_

_He shook his head and then grabbed his forehead. That wasn't his smartest idea. "No there was a third. It was the first time. We were just kids. It was when her Uncle was murdered and Dad was afraid she would do something stupid that night. And you weren't around so I was watching her. I took her to the point and stole a six pack outta Dad's fridge."_

"_So let me get this straight, you took Niki to the point, with alcohol, when she was probably at one of her most vulnerable times. Smart thinking."_

"_Look, I didn't think she was in that vulnerable of a state. But we got to talking and she kind of sort of opened up to me. Like how much she cared about her Uncle. And then I looked down into her big brown eyes and I don't even know what came over me, I just kissed her. And she kissed back. And her ton…"_

"_Ew! I don't need all the details moron!" Kylie shouted. _

_Flack let out a sigh, "Anyway, I stopped cause I was dating Claire and I couldn't do something like that to her. That night when I get home, I called her up and broke up with her cause I thought me and Niki were going have something. I go in the next day and see that fag Tyler hanging all over her. Apparently they had gotten back together…again."_

"_And so Niki broke your heart. She probably didn't think you would break things off with Claire just because of her. You know Niki." Kylie said, squeezing her brother's shoulder._

"Wow that was rough." Angell commented.

Niki sighed, "Look, I couldn't help it. It just seemed like a onetime hook up. Like something that wasn't a big deal. I wasn't worth it."

"Apparently Don thought you were," She said, rolling her eyes, "So now that you've seen it all, do you see why you can't die?"

"I don't know…I mean obviously I'm missed, but they should be like this. I'm not worth it."

Angell rolled her eyes. "Alright, I've got one last thing. Hey, Vinnie, it's your time to shine."

Niki turned around to see her Uncle Vinnie walking out of a big bright light. Niki felt her breathe catch her in throat. "Zio Vinnie," Niki whispered, "I…I…"

"Bella, listen to me," He said sternly, "It isn't your time. You aren't supposed to be here."

"But, I'm here now… I can't just…"

Vinnie shook his head. "No Bella, you can still leave. You aren't need here. You're need down on Earth. Kylie needs you, Adam needs you, your brothers need you, your uncles need you, your father needs you, and above all Donald needs you."

"Zio, per favore. I just…"

"No, you need to go back. It isn't your time. Go home; go home to your friends and family. Go home and be where you belong."

Niki nodded her head as she wiped her eye before a tear could spill over. Her Uncle Vinnie was right, but then again he was always right. Niki knew what she had to do. She hugged her Uncle and then turned to Angell.

Angell gave Niki a smile and said, "You ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I am," Niki nodded her head, "I know where I am needed."

"Hopefully we're not too late…"

"What?!?" Niki shouted as she began to disappear, "You've got to be kidding me!" And just like that Niki was gone again, having no idea where she was or where she was going. And she hated that feeling.

**Thanks for reading guys! Now all you have to do is press the review button, pleaaase! It would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
